


Share the Years

by valis2



Series: Share [1]
Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Cody, after fifty, a quiet moment at home on the boat.  First in the "Share" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share the Years

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Sexy relations between older men.  
> **Notes:** For the awesomesauce that is Oddmonster.

The _Riptide_ feels empty without the manic energy of four little girls. Empty and blessedly peaceful, adds Nick. One last look at the wheelhouse, and he gives up on finding the book he was reading. The dark night air fills his lungs, and he closes the door and locks it.

Back in the salon, Cody is lying on the bench seat, one arm over his eyes. His hair has greyed in the way of all blonds, turning lighter and lighter until one day Nick realized it was more white than blonde. His own has turned to salt and pepper, and he gave up dyeing it after one try. It looked unnatural. He might have also given it up after the bitching he received for spilling some of the dye in the head.

"Who knew little girls could be so loud?" moans Cody.

"Need some aspirin?"

"No, I already took some." Cody lets his arm slide down a little and looks at Nick. "Four of them, Nick. And Gloria's thinking about having another!"

"Wonder how Murray feels, being trapped in the house with all that estrogen." Nick sits down next to him on the bench seat, one hand automatically reaching out to rest on Cody's arm. He winces a little at the pain in his shoulder and shifts slightly.

Cody grins. "He told me that he hopes it's a boy this time."

"It'd be nice to have a nephew." Nick takes a sip from the coffee cup on the table. It's cold, and he grimaces.

"There's fresh in the pot."

"Thanks." He makes no move to get up.

"How was the Mimi trip, really?"

"It was a big hit," says Nick, smiling. "Ashleigh sat in the co-pilot's seat, and she even took the cyclic once. She's a natural pilot."

"You can tell that at eleven?"

"Yeah, wiseguy. She'd be great at it. I might have volunteered to give her lessons..."

For a moment there's a flash of concern in Cody's eyes, but it disappears quickly enough. "And the twins?"

"Banshees, as always. Gloria tried to get them to stop, but it was useless." He let his hand slide down Cody's arm. "Murray kept talking about installing new gauges, digital readouts, but I told him not to bother."

"I'm surprised you didn't eject him into the Pacific just for suggesting it."

"Of course not." Nick affects a wounded tone. "Anyway, it's a classic. Say what you want about the S-58--"

"--it gets you home every time," finishes Cody, rolling his eyes.

"You're just jealous that you didn't get to ride in a classic chopper."

"Somebody had to keep an eye on dinner," says Cody in a guileless tone, but Nick knows him better than Mimi's cursed carburetor. Last year when they all went to Disneyland, Cody smoothly managed to stay off the Space Mountain ride and instead sat with the twins, buying them snow cones. It's obvious that Cody doesn't want to trigger another attack of vertigo, and Nick can't help but agree, even though it hurts that he might never take a ride in Mimi again.

Well, not that Cody even wants to take a ride in Mimi again.

He shifts again, and has to hide another wince. He pulled a shoulder muscle while working out a few days ago, and flying the Mimi didn't help matters any. "Got another offer on the 'Vette," he says, resisting the urge to take another sip of coffee.

"I thought we agreed not to sell it."

"Yeah, we did. I told him no." He fingers Cody's wrist. "That stupid TV show is making me crazy. Why'd they have to choose a 'Vette for the guy's car? And why a 'Vette just like mine? I got stopped by total strangers three times in the grocery store parking lot last week alone."

"You'd have to ask the show's producers," says Cody with a smirk.

"Yeah, you think it's funny, but wait till they make a show based around a classic Elco cruiser." Nick points a finger at him. "Then you'll be whining."

"Not going to happen, my friend." Cody sits up, rubbing his temples. "So, what do you want to do for the rest of the night?"

As if the answer isn't obvious. Nick grins, and his hand wanders further infield.

Cody's eyes catch his, and the spark of desire is as plain as day. Nick doesn't really have the words to say everything he wants to say to Cody, but he doesn't need those. For years he's been taking care of him the best way he knows. For every nightmare, he soothes; for every rant about their boat, he listens; for every dinner Cody cooks, he compliments. All that matters is The Look. That joy in Cody's eyes, the passion and love Nick finds there. And right now, Cody's giving him The Look, only one that's tempered with exasperation.

"Really?" drawls Cody. "And how's that going to happen with your bad shoulder?"

"Bad shoulder?" asks Nick, trying to sound innocent.

"C'mon, go get in bed." Cody's face turns tender. "We're both pretty worn out tonight, anyway. I'll rub the kinks out, and then tomorrow..." He gives him a wicked smile.

"I like the sound of that," says Nick, trying to tamp down the disappointment. The whole day with Murray and Gloria and the brood, they'd been trading little incendiary looks, and Cody'd even pulled him into the galley and given him one of the hottest kisses ever. Makes his toes curl just thinking about it.

The bedroom is a welcome sight. About ten years ago, while Nick was away at Reserves, Cody had someone managed to get the bunks taken out, and put in a single bunk twice their size. Nick still had no idea how he'd done it, but it was the best homecoming present he'd ever had, and they hadn't left it for a week after.

He undresses slowly, and it's hard to get his shirt off. He hears the microwave's bell going off, and wonders what Cody's doing. One sleeve off, now the other. Suddenly he has help. "Hey, I got it..."

"Yeah, I can see that." Cody's voice is warm and makes him tingle. "But I want to get in bed _now_, not two hours from now."

"Funny." Nick pulls off his briefs and lies down on top of the covers, his shoulder giving a twinge.

There's the scent of almonds, and Nick's puzzled, until he feels something warm on his shoulder. Massage oil? He moans as Cody's hands begin to rub the oil into his skin, his fingertips easily locating the knot that's troubled Nick off and on for the last five years. "That feels great," he mumbles into the pillow. "Maybe I should keep you around a little longer."

"Considering whose boat it was originally..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Nick sighs. He can't help it, he's melting into a puddle. The slick feel of Cody's hands on his back is amazing. The stubborn knot is beginning to give. Cody's straddling him, and the feel of his body is enough to make his cock twitch in interest. Cody's fingers are now focused on his spine, rubbing away the rest of the stress of four excitable girls and their excitable parents. "Mmm."

"I'll have to remember that Ashleigh's a vegetarian next time," says Cody. "She didn't eat anything but the salad."

"She doesn't like what we have, she can go hungry," mutters Nick. His mother's favorite saying.

"I think we should respect her decision. I wish I'd remembered. Murray told me last week, but with the Fourth of July celebration and the troop reunion..."

"Don't beat yourself up. She's fine." The heat of Cody against him is pleasurable. The motions of Cody's hands are pushing him against the bed rhythmically, and he's now hard as a rock.

"Turn over." The warmth on his back suddenly leaves, and the bed shifts as Cody eases himself to one side.

"Why, you gonna massage the front, too?" says Nick, lazily. He yawns, but rolls over. Cody's hot, oiled hands are on his cock in a heartbeat, and he arches up off the bed, surprised. "Cody--"

"I guess I couldn't wait until tomorrow." Clever fingers tease his balls while one hand strokes his shaft in a rhythm guaranteed to make him explode in a short period of time.

"Oh god," says Nick. "Cody...feels so good..." He's having a hard time thinking of words as Cody's fingers press just so, and the hand speeds up. "Ungh--"

"You look so good," says Cody, voice thick and velvet in the air. "Love having you like this. Watching you."

It's enough to make him come, and it does, while he gasps and whimpers and his hips buck. Cody's stroking everything out of him, and he collapses against the bed, spent and shuddering.

The lightest touch of a tissue, cleaning him off, and then Cody stretches out next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "You," says Nick, when he's finally able.

"Me." Cody kisses him gently on the neck.

"Don't you..." He's drowsy and satiated, but he can feel Cody's hardness against his hip. "I could..."

"Sleep." Cody chuckles. "Don't worry, you'll get my bill tomorrow morning."

"Bill?"

"That thing you do. With your tongue. That's how I want to wake up." Cody's grin is bold.

"You got it," says Nick, drawing him close and kissing him deeply. "Anything you want."

"That's a big promise."

"I'm good for it."

Cody's answering kiss is warm and fervent, and Nick gives himself over to the passion and heat of it, lets his tongue say everything it wants to say, and more. They've shared so many things, so many years together; business, war, friendship, love, this thing between them only growing stronger and more powerful.

"Love you," says Nick, their foreheads touching.

"Love you too." Cody's hand is warm on his face.

He dreams of flying.


End file.
